The New Sith Empire: The Conquest of Korriban
by Cru-Say
Summary: This is a sequel to my story The Battle of Dromund Kaas. If you have not read it I suggest that you read it before reading this story. This story continues the story of the New Sith Empire's war against the Galactic Empire.
1. Title Crawl

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY  
FAR, FAR AWAY…

The SITH EMPIRE is on a warpath.

After their victory on DROMUND KAAS the armies of

the Sith continue their conquest of the galaxy.

Lead by their emperor DARTH FINALUS

and general DARTH IMPERIUS they have

captured several systems belonging to the

GALACTIC EMPIRE.

At the same time, the Galactic Empire is in chaos.

As news of the invaders spreads through the galaxy

the Imperial Government is struggling to keep order.

To combat the invaders, EMPEROR PALPATINE

has ordered his apprentice, DARTH VADER

to go to the planet KAMINO and start creating a

new clone army. Now Vader is searching for the

bounty hunter, BOBA FETT to provide a

genetic template for the new clone army...


	2. Chapter 1: A New Army

**Chapter 1: A New Army**

Vader stared out of the cockpit of the Imperial shuttle approaching the planet of Tatooine. Vader's anger and hatred for the planet flowed through him. It was the place where he was enslaved, the place where his mother was murdered, the place where all his pain and suffering originated. He hated that planet, and now he was being forced to return to it.

The Emperor had sent him there on a mission as punishment for his failure on Dromund Kaas. His mission was to find the bounty hunter Boba Fett. The Emperor wanted Fett to be the template for the new clone army that was being bred to fight the rival empire. Fett had been last seen in the palace of Jabba the Hutt. Vader was to take Fett to the planet Kamino, whether Fett agreed to come or not.

Vader's shuttle landed outside Jabba's palace. With him were two squadrons of stormtroopers that had come to assist him if Fett tried to resist. Vader stepped out onto the hot sand and walked to the giant metal gate of Jabba's palace. A small droid gatekeeper eye came out of a hatch in the metal gate. It looked at Vader for a moment before speaking in Huttese.

"The great and mighty Jabba the Hutt has decreed that no one shall enter the palace without his permission." Vader's anger was beginning to grow.

"Tell Jabba that Lord Vader is here on urgent business."

The droid, not understanding the danger that it was putting itself in simply responded by repeating that no one was allowed to enter. Vader activated his lightsaber and stabbed the droid eye. He began to cut through the thick metal door. Inside the palace, alarms rang. Gammorean guards ran to the entrance hall to defend the palace. Jabba the Hutt, who at the time was at a meeting with the Hutt Grand Council looked around startled. He called in the mandalorian bounty hunter Boba Fett, who he had hired to help guard the council during their stay at Hutt Palace.

"What is going on?" he asked Fett.

"We are under attack." Fett replied. Jabba was about to ask who would dare to attack the mighty Hutt Cartel when one of the other hutt council members interrupted him.

"You promised us that your palace would be safe Jabba! We barely escaped when Nal Hutta was attacked and now this! You…"

"SILENCE!" Jabba shouted. Then he asked Fett why he was not defending.

"Because I am not willing to risk my life fighting Darth Vader." Jabba's eyes widened.

"Lord Vader!?" He quickly ordered the guards to stand down. The entire room was filled with tense anticipation. After a few moments of silence they heard the sound of Vader's breathing coming closer. Vader walked into the room accompanied by several stormtroopers. "My lord, such an unexpected visit is an honor. What services do you require from the great Hutt clans?" Jabba bowed slightly. Despite as powerful and influential as he was Jabba knew better than to try and oppose Vader, especially after the last time.

"I require the services of the bounty hunter Boba Fett. He must come with me at once," Vader said. Fett, who had been watching from the shadows, stepped forward.

"What's the target?"

"I will brief you in my shuttle," Vader told him. As Fett left for Vader's shuttle one of the hutts, the one that had an outburst before, began to shout. He was a foolish hutt that did not care about anything except his own wants and did not pay much attention to what was happening in the galaxy. He did not even know who Vader was except that he was a top figure in the Empire.)

"You can't do that!"

Vader ignored the hutt. He was about to leave when he had a idea. He knew that the hutts were a very powerful faction in the galaxy, and that they already supplied the Empire with much of their resources. If he could make the hutts fully join the Empire's cause it would help them tremendously. Now, with the entire hutt council gathered he had his chance. Vader made a proposition:

"I am going to give you a choice. You can join us in our fight against the invading empire. Or you can choose to stay out of the war. It is your choice but I can tell you this, the latter will not end well for you." The hutts looked around at each other nervously. Most of them did not want to defy the empire and risk facing it's wrath. Most of them, except for the oblivious and foolish hutt. This hutt began to shout at Vader.

"You dare to challenge the might of the Hutts! You dare to threaten us! We could slay you right here and now!" The Hutt would have continued on with his rambling, but Vader had enough of it. Using the force, Vader started to choke the hutt. The other Hutts watched in horror as he was lifted into the air, his sluglike body thrashing. Vader threw the hutt into a nearby wall. He activated his lightsaber and began to walk towards the dazed hutt. The crimson blade cut through the slug, whose corpse then landed on the dusty stone floor with a large thud. The other hutts looked at the body in shock. Vader turned his attention back towards the hutts.

"Are there any more comments on our arrangement?" The hutts shook their heads. "A wise decision. I will send a representative to finalise our agreement." Vader then walked out of the chamber, leaving several shocked hutts behind.

* * *

Vader entered his shuttle and told the pilot to set a course to Kamino. He turned to speak to Fett, who had been waiting silently.

"What service does the Empire require?" Fett asked.

"You are the last unaltered clone of Jango Fett. We need your genetic template. The Empire is creating a new clone army to fight the invaders. You are going to be the template for these clones."

"What about payment?" Fett asked him.

"What is it that you would want?"

Fett thought about it for a moment.

"I want five hundred million credits and a single unaltered clone to be my son."

"As you wish." said Vader.

A few minutes later the shuttle emerged from hyperspace above Kamino. They landed on the water world and stepped onto the slippery metal platform. Vader and Fett walked into the brightly lit complex. Inside they were met by the governor in charge of the planet.

"My lord, all the equipment has been prepared. The Kaminoan slaves are ready to begin the cloning process and test the new experimental growth chambers. All we need now is the genetic template and the genetic improvements in the template. Once the cloning process starts the first batch should be ready in two to three months."

"Good work commander. I have brought the template here to begin the process. I also would like you to make a single unaltered clone as a reward for helping us. I will report to the Emperor then return here to get the first batch of troops." He turned to Fett.

"I will have your ship brought to you. Your payment will be given too you in three rotations."

The commander took Boba Fett to begin the cloning process. Vader walked back to his shuttle so that he could return to Coruscant and report to the Emperor.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me a little longer than normal to put up this chapter. I have been very busy with school and stuff. Also the cloning process in this story is faster that the process in Attack of the Clones. They are using a new process that basically 3D prints cells and creates the clones that way. I'm just putting that detail in the note because I don't think I am going to really explain it in the story. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. The next one will catch up on what the other Sith were doing during this time.


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle of Nal Hutta

**Chapter 2: The Battle for Nal Hutta**

"Take Cover!" Soldiers fell to the ground as a bomb ripped apart the swampy ground. Bodies and mud flew everywhere. One body landed in a nearby trench right next to Darth Imperius. Imperius glanced at the body before taking the chance of looking up at the city his legion was attempting to capture. He barely put his head up when a barrage of blaster fire flew at him. He quickly ducked back down into the trench and sighed.

It had been three days since the siege had started. Imperius and his legion, the 001 was trying to take the Hutt capital city of Bilbousa on the planet of Nal Hutta. Originally the Sith had come to Nal Hutta to try and convince the Hutts to join them in their fight against the Galactic Empire. The Sith knew that the Hutts were very powerful in the criminal underworld and their assistance would help them tremendously. However as soon as they had arrived the Hutts had opened fire. Not long after that Imperial reinforcements arrived to support the Hutts.

The Sith had pushed the Hutt/Imperial forces off the planet's moon Nar Shaddaa and off most of the planet. Now the capital was the last major roadblock to taking the planet. The city had been under siege for three days but the enemy refused to surrender. The battle showed no sign of slowing.

Imperius watched as a group of Sith troopers attempted to charge out of their trench and capture an enemy trench. The troops made it halfway across the no-man's land before being destroyed by enemy artillery. Several bombers flew overhead. A few were able to fly over the city and deploy their bombs but most were shot down by anti-aircraft guns. One of the fighters crashed directly in front of the trench and exploded in a fiery wreck. Imperius watched as the pilot fell out of the wreck, his flight suit burning. The pilot flailed around on the ground, screaming in pain. A nearby trooper took out his blaster and shot the pilot in the head, ending his suffering. At this point Imperius had decided that he had seen enough. Throwing more troopers at the city would only be a waste of life and energy. Activating his comm, he contacted the ground forces commander.

"Commander, order all non-droid troops to pull back twenty miles. Have sentry droids form a perimeter around the city. I don't want any enemy forces to escape. You have twenty minutes."

"It will be done my lord." the commander replied. Then Imperius contacted the fleet commander.

"Have the ships fire smoke and electromagnet bombs to cover our escape. Have radar jammers activated. Also prepare a KI5 bomb." The commander looked surprised.

"A KI5? That would wipe out everything for miles."

"I am aware of the bomb's capabilities. I have decided that taking the city intact is no longer tactical wise. Begin the bombing."

Around the city smoke bombs and EMPs began to fall, covering the entire area with a heavy fog and electric crackles. Soon afterwards all organic soldiers had been cleared from the area. When he saw this Imperius gave the order to drop the KI5.

From his command bunker a few miles away he watched as a small three fighter bomb squad flew towards the city. For a few moments there was nothing but an eerie silence. Suddenly a bright flash of green light came from the city, followed by the bright red and yellow explosion. A large mushroom shaped cloud of fire grew over the city. A few moments later a powerful shockwave of sound and energy hit the bunker causing it to shake violently. Then there was silence.

After the dust cleared Imperius stood looking at the large crater that was once a city. The explosion had not only destroyed the city, but had also left the surrounding area scorched and burned. Fires fueled by the many toxins on the planet burned and the area would be uninhabitable for many years. Imperius ordered that the crater be combed by hazmat troops for survivors and any useful. Several hours later the ground commander walked up to Imperius.

"My lord, I have just received word that the Hutts have surrendered the planet. The day is ours."

The command bunker erupted in cheering and celebration. The commander continued:

"Also, emperor Finalus has summoned you to Old Dromund Kaas."

"Very good commander." Imperius replied. "Begin surveying the planet and destroy any resistance. Once the last remnants of resistance have been wiped out place the planet under martial law and begin registering the citizens under the empire. A temporary governor will be appointed and sent here immediately. General Val is in command until my business with the emperor has been concluded. You are dismissed."


	4. Chapter 3: The Call Back

**Chapter 3:The Call Back**

Imperius stood in the ruins of what had once been the Kaas City Spaceport. The Sith had set up a command center and were in the process of clearing the jungle so they could begin excavating the ruins. Imperius stood on the landing pad and watched as the Emperor's shuttle landed. The loading ramp descended and four red and gold armored honor guard members exited the vehicle. They were followed by the emperor, Darth Finalus.

"It is good to see you alive and well." Finalus said to Imperius. "Have the forces I put under your command met your expectations?"

"The men you have assigned have done their jobs well." Imperius replied. "Both Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa moon have been captured for the Sith Empire with minimal casualties for our side. My forces are currently in the process of stabilizing the planet."

"Good work." Finalus complimented. "But the capture of the planet is not the reason I have come. The dark council is going into session to discuss the current status of the war and what our next major target will be. They have requested your presence for this meeting."

Imperius was confused. "Why would the council request my presence? My reign as emperor ended when I went into stasis nearly four thousand years ago. I no longer have the authority to attend the meeting."

Finalus responded. "The council is aware of these regulations. However due to your role as the founder of our empire and the fact that you were the first emperor the council has decided to make an exception."

"Very well. I shall accompany you to New Dromund Kaas. They both boarded the shuttle. Imperius sat down across from Finalus and took off his mask to fix one of his cybernetic eyes that had been damaged during the fighting. As he was fixing his eye he did not notice Darth Finalus silently studying him.

* * *

Finalus watched as Imperius took off his mask. The only images of Imperius were of him during his rule. Even then he never took his mask off and kept his identity secret. Even with all the legends and tales of his accomplishments very few knew who he really was. For Finalus it was strange to see such a legendary person in such a way. He had not known what he had expected to see, possible some powerful godlike being but in reality Imperius was just a man. He had gray hair with traces of black and half his face was covered in ancient cybernetics. Although he only looked to be about fifty years old Finalus knew that he was in fact thousands of years old. Yet for someone of such legend and prestige to show him such resect and even follow orders from him struck Finalus as odd. It gave him a lot to think about.

Imperius had finished his repairs and realised that Finalus was staring at him. Finalus also realised that he had been staring and quickly looked away. He was about to ask why he was staring when the shuttle pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"My lords, we are approaching the planet Kuat. I advise that you strap yourselves down, the entire planet and the surrounding space is a complete war zone."

Imperius looked at Finalus with a questioning look. "Kuat? I thought we were going back to New Dromund Kaas to meet with the Dark Council?"

"We are." Finalus responded. "We just need to pick up Darth Concorus. The council also wants him due to his talent in strategy. He is currently trying to take the planet and it's valuable shipyards from the enemy."

He was about to continue when the shuttle suddenly shook violently. Over the intercom the shuttle pilot shouted.

"Brace yourselves! We are under attack by enemy starfighters!"

The ship again shook violently as laser blasts hit the hull. One of the shuttle's wings was hit by debris and was taken off. The ship lost power and began to spin uncontrollably, falling into Kuat's atmosphere and plummeting down to the planet below.


	5. Chapter 4: The Crash on Kuat

**Chapter 4: Crash On Kuat**

Talos slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he could feel that he had several gashes all over his body. The last things that he could remember were the pilot frantically shouting over the comm that they were going down, the Darth Imperius jumping up and tackling him to the floor, and then the force of the impact.

He tried to get up but realised that his legs were pinned down by something. He looked up to see the body of Imperius on top of him. A jagged, sword like piece of metal was sticking out through his chest and his leg was at a odd angle. Talos quickly pushed him off and dragged him out of the wreck. After checking to make sure that they were not in any imminent danger he leaned over to check Imperius's pulse. He felt none. Thinking that Imperius was dead Talos sadly got up and went to try and scavenge anything from the wreckage to contact reinforcements.

He had started to walk to the wreck when he heard coughing behind him. He quickly ran back to Imperius and felt his pulse. To his shock he found that Imperius was indeed alive. He quickly pulled out the jagged piece of metal in his chest. Strangely there was no bleeding. As he tended to Imperius's wounds he noticed a aura of dark side energy surrounding Imperius. After attending to a still unconscious Imperius he ran back to the shuttle. He found a survival kit that had not been destroyed in the crash. He returned to Imperius and started to set up camp.

* * *

"Flesh of my flesh, awaken."

The voice of Kallig rang through Imperius's mind. He woke and tried to sit up, only to be met by a wall of pain. Again he tried to sit up, this time slower. He looked around in a confused haze. As he regained his bearings slowly came back to him. The last thing he remembered was sensing the incoming crash, the pilot shouting franticly, and jumping onto Finalus to try and shield him from some of the impact. He looked down and realised that he had been laying in a tent. He was shirtless except for bandages wrapping around his torso, and his pants were burnt and torn. He tried to stand up but felt pain shoot through his right leg. He realised that it was in a splint. Using his pain to strengthen himself he managed to get up and limp out of the tent.

He looked around and saw that he was in a grassy plain, empty except for a nearby group of rock spires. About 100 feet away from the tent he saw the mangled remains of the shuttle. He noticed a person scavenging through the wreckage but in the setting sun he could not see who the person was. Unsure whether this person was friend or foe he reached for his lightsaber but found it missing from his belt. He noticed a jagged sword like piece of metal lying on the grass near the tent. He grabbed it and started to slowly and painfully limp towards the wreckage. He had only gone a few steps before the pain overwhelmed him. He fell to the ground and passed out.

When he awoke the second time Imperius was once again in the tent. However this time Darth Finalus was sitting besides him, bandaging a gash on his own arm.

"What happened?" he asked Finalus. Realising that he was awake Talos put down the bandage and moved to help Imperius sit up.

"The shuttle crashed." Finalus responded. "When I woke up I was laying in the wreckage. You were on top of me with that large piece of metal impaling you. I moved you out of the wreckage and patched you up the best I could but we have to get to a medical area fast. That wound of yours is bad."

Talos decided not to mention the strange aura or the fact that Imperius had seemingly died.

"I have been scavenging through the wreck for anything that can help us contact reinforcements to pick us up. Unfortunately I found nothing."

"What of the pilot and your guards?" Imperius asked.

"I found the pilot and two of the guards dead. I could not find the others." Finalus told him.

"So we have no idea where on Kuat we are and have no backup. Not to mentioned the whole planet is a war zone and I am injured. Then he grinned. "This is going to be interesting."

The Next Day

After eating the rations in the kit the two men broke camp and started to come out with a plan. Imperius's wound seemed to be healing at an unusually fast speed. The hole in his chest had gotten smaller and he could walk, with the help of a crutch, without collapsing in pain.

They had tried to contact Darth Concorus through the force but were unsuccessful. They decided that they had to move before someone came and investigated the wreck. Before they started to travel they decided to do one last sweep of the wreck. In the bright sunlight they could now clearly see how bad the wreck was.

Twisted metal lay scattered all around the area. The ship itself was barely recognizable. The top of the hull had been ripped off and the top wing had been completely shredded. From the trail of debris it looked like the ship had flown sideways in between two of the rock spires before coming to rest at its current location. They began to dig through the wreckage, searching for anything that could help them.

As the was shifting through the rubble, Imperius moved back a piece of metal to reveal his mask. Surprisingly it had survived the crash with very little damage. He put it on before continuing to look through the wreck. He soon came across the body of one of the four guards that had accompanied them. The body was badly mangled to the point where it was almost unrecognizable. When he saw this Imperius realised that it was only because of the power of the spirits he had binded that he and Finalus survived. Making a mental note to think on that later he grabbed their holotags and continued to search through the wreckage.

Finalus also found something as he dug through the wreckage. As he was searching near the area where he had woken up he found Imperius's double bladed lightsaber. He gave it to Imperius who attempted to activate it. It turned on for a moment before shorting out. Quickly realising that the emitter matrix was damaged and that further use could cause the saber to explode he shut it off. After shifting through the wreckage and burying the dead they decided to move. They were about to leave when Finalus heard the sound of a speeder bike. Looking into the distance he saw a Imperial troop transport coming towards the wreck, accompanied by a speeder bike.

Quickly realising that there would not be enough time to escape unnoticed they took cover inside the wreck. From their hiding place they could hear the transport stopping near the wreck and soldiers coming out. As the troops got closer they could hear the conversation the troops were having.

"Looks like another crashed ship commander." said one of the troopers. Another, presumably the commander responded.

"Alright men, you know the drill. Start searching the wreckage for any survivors or anything useful." The troopers began to look through the wreckage. A stormtrooper walked into the hull were Imperius and Finalus were hiding. For a split second he saw the two men crouching inside the wreckage. He did not have time to react. A red beam of energy went through him and he fell to the floor.

The other troopers heard the blade activate and immediately began barraging the wreck with blaster fire. After about fifteen seconds of continuous fire the commander held up his hand to order the troopers to stop firing. Suddenly a dark figure lept out of the smoke at a stormtrooper. There were flashes of red followed by the cries of the troopers being struck down. The surviving troops began to run back to their transport. Finalus was about to chase them when the speeder bike came charging at him, barely missing. The bike flew past him before coming to a stop. A black armored man, presumably a inquisitor, stepped off and ignited his blade.

Finalus readied his own blade and the two began to duel. As Finalus and the man fought Darth Imperius came out of the wreckage. He had been unable to fight because of his injuries. He noticed the remaining stormtroopers were escaping in their transport. If they got away the Empire would know that they were on the planet and come to kill them. Acting quickly he reached out through the force and grabbed the transport. He pulled the tank to him then lifted it up into the air. Then he began to crush the tank, which crumpled like a piece of paper before exploding, killing everyone inside. Then he turned to the duel happening behind him.

* * *

Finalus fought like a whirlwind. His opponent was barely able to block his strikes. Finalus quickly overpowered him, and the duel had lasted only about three minutes. He collected his fallen opponent's lightsaber and turned around to find Imperius limping towards him.

"We have to get moving." said Imperius, which Finalus agreed with. They both knew that when the Empire realised that a patrol was missing they would come and investigate.

"Those troops must have come from somewhere nearby. If we find their base we may be able to steal a shuttle and meet up with the fleet." said Finalus. They took the fallen inquisitor's speeder and set off in the direction that the transport had come from.


	6. Chapter 5: Infiltrating the Base

**Chapter 5: Infiltrating the Base**

After about an hour of traveling Imperius and Finalus came across a lone hatch in the middle of the field. Seeing it as a sign that they were close to the Imperial base they continued to travel in that direction. After another fifteen minutes they found the base.

The Imperial base was a very large complex made of concrete and durasteel, totally out of place in the middle of the grassy plains. From the looks of it the base was the main command center of the Imperial forces on and around the planet. The entire base was covered in a force field. There was a large landing pad with several shuttles and fighters on the left side of the base. There also was several heavily guarded hangers nearby. In the middle of the base was the main command structure and the shield generator. On the right were what looked to be barracks, training grounds, and a prison. In the back of the base was the primary power generator, a large building, the secondary generator, and a train station that led to Kuat City. The front of the base by the entrance was the most heavily guarded. Six AT-ST walkers guarded the entrance along with four mounted gun emplacements and two squads of stormtroopers. It would be impossible to enter through the main gate. The rest of the base was surrounded by thick stone walls and turbolaser towers. Even if they managed to get a shuttle there was also anti-aircraft emplacements spread around the base. It also looked like there were inquisitors patrolling the base so force cloak would not work. It seemed almost impossible to sneak into the base.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out a plan Finalus remembered the hatch they had passed by on their way to the base. He decided that he could attempt to use it as a way to get into the base undetected. Finalus took the speeder to the hatch and cut it open. He dropped down into it and found himself in dark concrete tunnel. The air was musty and the floor was covered in a thick layer of dust. It was clear that the tunnel had not been used in a long time. He began to walk through the tunnel. After about ten minutes of walking he noticed a door. Thinking that it was the exit he cut through it. He walked through the door to find that he was not in the main base but in what seemed to me a massive room.

The room was pitch black except for a single green dot of light coming from the other side of the room. Using his lightsaber as a light, Finalus walked towards the light. As he got closer the realised that it was a computer terminal. He activated the terminal and the room suddenly lit up. After his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness he looked around him. The room was indeed massive, about the size of two large ship hangers. It was filled with racks of what looked like decommissioned war droids, about 6000 total. Realising that he could use the droids to his advantage he turned back to the control terminal. He began searching the computer and finally found the program that controlled the droids. After reprogramming them to fight the stormtroopers he activated the droids. Despite the lack of blasters the sheer number of droids stored combined with the surprise of the attack would be a suitable distraction. The sound of machinery suddenly came as row after row of droids activated and marched down the tunnel. Finalus ran ahead of the droids and set a explosive he had found in the room on the hatch leading into the base.

* * *

(In the Imperial Base)

Several base personnel and stormtroopers looked around in confusion. Things had been going along as they normally did when suddenly a faint metallic noise came from beneath them. Suddenly the middle of the street exploded. Hundreds of old clone war era B1 battle droids marched out of the newly made hole and began attacking everything in sight. The chaos worsened when the droids began to pick up the blasters from fallen stormtroopers. No one noticed Finalus sneak out of the hole and and run towards the power generators.

* * *

Talos chuckled under his breath. His diversion had worked perfectly. The droids he had reprogrammed were keeping the stormtroopers occupied while he destroyed the generators. He came up to the generator and placed another explosive on it. He ran towards the second generator and began to shoot it with force lightning. The generator was getting damaged but not quick enough. He could sense a squadron of stormtroopers coming towards him. Concentrating his anger and rage he intensified the lightning. The generator exploded right as a group of stormtroopers came around the corner of a nearby building. Finalus turned towards them and redirected the lighting. Soon there was nothing left but charred armor and bones. He quickly calmed down and regained control over his anger. Now only the backup generators remained. After destroying them and dispatching several stormtroopers he started to run towards the landing platforms.

As he was running to the platform he noticed that the droids numbers were becoming thinner. That meant that his distraction was running out. It would not be long before the stormtroopers turned their full attention to stopping him. With the power cut off the anti-air turrets were offline and he was easily able to take off in a shuttle. He started to fly over to where Imperius was waiting. As he was getting closer two TIE fighters took off and opened fire. Due to the lack of weapons on the shuttle all Finalus could do was try and dodge the blasts. Finalus looked out and saw Imperius shooting force lighting at the pursuing fighters. The TIEs exploded as he landed and Imperius quickly boarded. The shuttle launched into orbit, leaving the crash site and the Imperial base behind.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Question  
Hey guys, Cru-Say here. I am thinking about deleting the story and just combining it with the first story. It will be the same as it is now just in the same story as the first one. I am just wondering what you guys think of that idea. If you like the idea it please tell me. I only will do it if you want me too. Also once again if anyone has any questions or ideas for the story please tell me. I am always open to ideas. Thanks.

* * *

Author's Note  
The next chapter will be a little different because it will cover what is happening in the view of the empire. I may also include another faction in the conflict. There are two I am thinking of adding. They are the Zann Consortium or the Rebellion. Which one do you think I should add first. Eventually I will add both in.


	8. Chapter 6:The Destruction of Kuat Part 1

**Chapter 6: The Distruction of Kuat**

 **(Imperial POV)**

Vader kneeled before the Emperor.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

"Lord Vader. It has come to my attention that the ranks of our inquisitors have begun to become depleted. Gather any force sensitive beings that you find and send them to Morriban to be trained." Then the Emperor asked about the status of the stormtroopers being cloned.

"Your new soldiers have been cloned my lord. The new method the Kaminoans created is very effective. The soldiers are being trained as we speak."

"Good." said the Emperor. "I am sending several of my best royal guard members to Kamino to be cloned as well. Once they have been cloned I want the troopers trained through flash learning and dispatched immediately. The Fett clones will continue to be trained at a normal pace."

"As you wish." said Vader as the holoprojector shut off. He turned and walked out onto the bridge of the Executor. Admiral Piett walked up to him.

"My lord, we have just got a report from Endor. The Death Star is now at twenty five percent completion and is progressing on schedule."

"I want security around the Death Star tightened. We cannot let word of the new weapon out until it is complete." Piett nodded. He was about to walk away when an officer sitting at one of the terminals shouted up to them.

"Sir there is a incoming transmission from Kuat." Piett told the officer to put it through.

"Kuat Shipyards to all Imperial units. We are under siege from significant Sith forces! All ships in the area respond! Emergency code zero!" The transmission was then cut off and replaced by static. Piett turned to Vader and asked if they should set course of Kuat. Vader thought for a moment before realising that the Emperor's flagship, the Eclipse, was being built there. The Eclipse was very valuable, even if it was still in the early stages of construction. Vader knew that if the Eclipse was destroyed or taken by the enemy it would be a huge blow to the empire. Vader knew that the ship needed to be moved. The Executor calculated the route and jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Death Squadron came out of hyperspace near the dock where the Eclipse was being constructed. All around them a large space battle raged. Piett turned to Vader.

"My lord, shall I order the fleet to scramble their TIE Fighters?"

"No." Vader responded. "Our priority is the evacuate the Eclipse. Contact the dock and order them to release the docking clamps holding the ship in place and to move all construction crews off of the ship and into shuttles."

He looked at the Eclipse. It was little more that framework and could not move on it's own. They had to pull it in order to get it away from Kuat. "Admiral, order half of our star destroyers to get in formation around the Eclipse and hook onto it with tractor beams. We are going to have to pull it through hyperspace."

"My lord, we stand the risk of the Eclipse being torn from out tractor beams. We could lose the ship mid jump."

"That is a risk we have to take admiral." Vader told him. Then he asked if the Eclipse was hooked on and Piett nodded. "Good. Tell the rest of the fleet that is not towing the Eclipse to stay behind and reinforce our forces above Kuat. Set course for Fondor. Construction of the Eclipse will continue there." The Executor and several star destroyers jumped into hyperspace pulling the Eclipse in tow.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

The Eclipse had been successfully moved to the shipyards over Fondor where construction continued. Vader however was not pleased. The battle over Kuat was still going, the Sith Empire steadily wearing down the Imperial forces. Most of the other ships in Death Squadron that had stayed behind had been destroyed and the Kuat system looked all but lost. A Imperial officer walked up to Vader.

"Lord Vader, there is a incoming transmission from Coruscant. The Emperor wishes to speak to you." Vader went down to his private chambers. A hologram of Sidious appeared in front of him.

"Lord Vader, I have received the news that Kuat is going to be lost. If that happens many of the Empire's new weapon and ship designs will fall into the hands of this false Sith Empire. It would be a tremendous blow if these new pieces of technology are used against us."

"What is it that you wish me to do?" asked Vader.

"Destroy the shipyards around Kuat. Pull the remains onto the planet with gravity wells then bombard the planet. Nothing should survive. Do not fail."

"As you wish." said Vader before the hologram turned off. He walked up to the bridge and ordered the remaining members of Death Squadron to set course for Kuat. With them were several Interdictor-class star destroyers.

As the ships came out of hyperspace Vader sent out a order that all ground forces retreat. Then he turned to Piett.

"Admiral have all interdictors around the planet to go into low orbit. Evacuate the heads of Kuat Drive yards, the senior design team, the Governor and his staff, and any high level schematics. They may warn their families, but do not send ships to evacuate them. If they want to survive they must find their own means to. Once the interdictors are in position trigger the Orbital Array self destruct protocol.

"My lord, shouldn't we evacuate the shipyards first?" Piett asked.

"No. If the enemy notices the shipyard being evacuated then they will notice and try and stop it. We must not give a warning. Only evacuate those who I have told you of."

"My lord, we have thousands of Imperial personnel in the shipyard along with millions of credits worth of incomplete ships! We can't just…" He was cut short but Vader grabbing his throat.

"Are you questioning me Admiral?" asked Vader. "It would be a pity for you to end up like Admiral Ozzel." Piett, who was struggling to breath shook his head. Vader released him and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath. An hour later Piett walked over to Vader.

"My lord, the self destruct protocol is ready to be initiated. We need your final command."

"You may commence the self destruct protocol." Vader looked out the window. The massive ringed shipyard suddenly lost power. Then one by one the different compartments and docks began to explode. In about five minutes the ringed shipyard was gone. In its place was a large cloud of debris.

"Have all Interdictors activate gravity wells." Vader ordered. The wells activated and the debris left by the shipyard and from the battle was pulled to the planet. In a matter of minutes the planet was littered with craters from the falling wreckage. Once all the wreckage had been pulled onto the planet Vader turned to Piett.

"Send a transmission all forces above the planet. Have all star destroyers get in formation around the planet. All other ships cover the destroyers. On my mark commence protocol Base Delta Zero."

"Yes my lord." replied Piett in a nervous voice. The Executor got into position over Kuat. Vader could see other star destroyers also getting into position.

"Open Fire." The Executor began to fire down onto the planet. The rest of the Imperial forces followed suit. The planet was lit up with turbolaser fire. Once the Empire was done with it all that would be left would be ashes and rubble.


	9. Chapter 7:The Destruction of Kuat Part 2

**The Destruction of Kuat**

 **(Sith POV)**

Imperius was exhausted. He and Emperor Finalus had just escaped from the planet Kuat. While Finalus had been sabotaging the Imperial base he had been found and had to fight off an enemy patrol. Because his injuries had not healed he had a difficult time. He was able to defeat them but the strain had caused several of his injuries to worsen. The pain from his injuries finally overcame him and he began to pass out.

Talos came out of the cockpit with a grin that quickly faded when he saw the state that Imperius was in. He quickly went over to Imperius and tried his best to treat his injuries. It was clear that Imperius would need to be put in a Kolto tank to fully recover. As he was treating the injuries he heard a beeping noise coming from the cockpit. Talos looked and saw that the shuttle was leaving Kuat's atmosphere. As the shuttle entered orbit it was suddenly rocked by blasterfire. Realising that they had just flown into an active war zone, did his best to quickly pilot the shuttle to the nearest sith ship. After a few minutes of avoiding laser fire and starfighters he finally made it to a Type VI Class Harrower Destroyer. As he approached the ship it began to open fire on his shuttle. Acting quickly Talos began transmitting to the ship.

"Sith warship, cease fire immediately! I repeat cease fire!"

"Unidentified shuttle, you are approaching the battleship _Marr's Revenge_. Your craft is of enemy design. If you do not identify yourself immediately you will be destroyed."

"This is Darth Finalus, emperor of the sith. I order you to stand down and let my shuttle land." There was no more response from the warship. A tractor beam locked onto the shuttle and began to pull it into a hanger. The ship landed and Talos opened the shuttle door. He ran out and found himself surrounded by sith troops. The troops immediately lowered their blasters and kneeled when they realised who it was they were aiming at. An officer walked up to Talos.

"My lord, I must apologise for any inconvenience. We only…" He was interrupted by Finalus.

"There is no time for apologies. I need a medical unit immediately. Darth Imperius is gravely wounded." The officer bowed quickly and ran off. It was not long before a medical unit came and took Darth Imperius to a medical bay. Talos was about to follow when the dock officer walked up to him.

"Your majesty, Darth Concorus would like to speak with you aboard his flagship. We have a shuttle waiting along with a fighter escort"

"Very well. Once Imperius is in a stable condition have him moved as well." He turned the waiting shuttle, which took off to Concorus's flagship.

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

Finalus had talked to Concorus and had told him about the dark council's request. They would leave once the orbital shipyard was secured and Imperius was healed. The battle above Kuat had turned in the Sith's favor and they were slowly beating the Imperials back. Now Talos sat in his temporary quarters aboard Concorus's flagship looking at data that had just come in revealing the status of the rest of the war. He was reading about the sith victory in the Kryiss system when his comm unit started beeping. The voice of the ship's commander came through.

"Your majesty, Darth Concorus wishes to speak with you. He says it is of the utmost importance." Talos got up and made for the bridge. As he was walking the ship violently shook. He ran and found Concorus looking out the viewport.

"What is happening?" he asked Concorus. But his question was answered as soon as he looked out. The massive orbital shipyard around Kuat was gone. All that was left was a ring of rubble orbiting the planet.

"The enemy self destructed the shipyard so that we could not capture it." Concorus said to him. "Now it seems the enemy is getting into position for an orbital bombardment."

"Well then send our forces to stop them." Finalus replied.

"I studied their formations. There is no chance of stopping them without losing much of our fleet."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No my lord. Unfortunately, Kuat is lost."


	10. Chapter 8: Discovery on Moraban

**Chapter 8: Discovery on Moraban**

Throughout the Valley of the Dark Lords the noises of construction and excavation were heard. Under order of Emperor Palpatine the valley was to be be cleared of rubble and the ancient Sith Academy be rebuilt. Sidious wanted to train an army of sith that he alone controlled, despite this violating the rule of two. He knew that it would be the only way to truly match the power of the rival Empire, who had hundreds of (in his opinion) false sith fighting for them. But to build a army, Palpatine needed a place to train them.

Sidious had decided to personally view the construction. He watched from a observation center looking down onto the valley that served as both his temporary place of ruling and as his residence on Moraban. Below him hundreds of slaves were busy clearing the valley and it's many tombs of rubble and sand. On the back wall of the valley, the ancient ruins of the pyramid-shaped Sith Academy was covered in scaffolding and construction equipment. The ancient structure was being rebuilt to serve as a training ground for the dark side once again.

As Sidious watched he felt the presence of one of his guards walk into the room. Palpatine turned to the guard, who kneeled.

"What do you want?" Sidious asked.

"My lord, the chief overseer of in charge of the rebuilding of the academy wishes to speak to you. He says that they have discovered something that you may find of interest to you."

"Very well, you may put him through." A hologram of the overseer appeared in front of Sidious.

"My lord, while clearing out the rubble in the academy we discovered a secret passage that lead to what we believe is a sealed vault. Do you wish for us to break open the vault and bring its contents to you?"

"No. I wish to see this vault for myself. Stop construction in that section of the academy until I arrive." Sidious told the overseer, who bowed before ending the communication. Then Sidious ordered a transport to take him down to the academy.

Several minutes later Palpatine arrived at the entrance of the academy. Construction had stopped and all of the personnel had gathered. The chief overseer led him deep into the academy to a partially collapsed hallway in the back of the academy.

"My lord, we were clearing this corridor when one of the slaves tripped and hit that wall." The overseer pointed to a section of the wall near the collapsed section of the tunnel. "When he fell the slave activated a secret doorway. We managed to pry it open and we followed the tunnel until we came across the vault door. The hallway has been cleared of traps and is safe for passage." Sidious walked into the tunnel and followed it until he came across the vault door. After studying it for a moment he reached out with the force and ripped the door out of the wall. Walking through the door and getting through several traps he ended up in a circular stone room.

The room was empty except for four niches in the wall with deactivated ancient guard droids in them and a pedestal in the middle with a holocron sitting on it. Sidious walked around the pedestal, studying the holocron. Then he reached out to grab it.

As soon as he had touched the holocron the droids activated. Despite the years of abandonment the ancient droids moved quite fast. They lunged at Sidious with their viro-blades. Sidious dodged with ease and pushed one into a wall with the force. Then he crushed a droid that had attempted to run up behind him and threw the wreckage at another. With another quick movement Sidious melted the last droid with force lightning. He picked up the holocron and left the temple to go study it's knowledge.

* * *

(At The Same Time On New Dromund Kaas)

The Dark Council meeting had been in session for several hours. Most of it had been about the internal affairs of the empire. But it was now time to discuss the war. The Sith had pushed all the way to the core worlds and had temporarily stopped their conquest to fortify their newly obtained territory. They had also decided that their next major objective would be the factory world of Balmorra.

The factory world would be a major asset in the war. However it would be heavily defended and would require a large invasion force. They would also have to completely destroy any enemy capital ships to prevent a repeat of what had happened with Kuat. Finalus had decided to personally lead the fight so he had put the dark council in charge until he returned. Imperius and Concorus would also help command the invasion force. The council disbanded and the three sith left to prepare their forces.


	11. Chapter 9: The Holocron

**Chapter 9: The Holocron**

The holocron floated off the ground in front of Sidious. His mind raced with the possibilities that lay before him. Perhaps it held information that unlocked hidden powers or possibly even the answer of how to access the World Between Worlds. The room glowed red as the holocron opened. Then a voice came from the holocron.

"Who comes forth?", The gatekeeper of the holocron asked.

"I am Darth Sidious, ruling lord of the Sith", Sidious told the holocron.

"And what is your purpose in opening my holocron, Darth Sidious?"

"I desire the knowledge this holocron contains", he replied. The gatekeeper did not answer. Sidious knew that it was looking into his mind and assessing whether he was worthy of the knowledge.

"You are worthy", The holocron stated. "I am Darth Lunic. This holocron contains my research on the ability to consume all life on a world and how to use it."

"What did you discover?", asked Sidious, both intrigued and disappointed at the same time.

"Accessing databanks... I started my research on Ziost, where the world consuming power had been used by Darth Vitiate. After several years of study my research cumulated in the design for as superweapon that could consume the life on a planet then release that energy onto another, killing one and destroying the other."

"Show me these plans." Sidious commanded the holocron. The holocron began to display information about the weapon. Sidious spent several hours looking through the data and talking with the holocron. The more he learned about the super weapon the more he began to desire it.

The weapon could fire anywhere in the galaxy in a very short amount of time. Compared to the cost of the Empire's other super weapon projects it would be relatively inexpensive to construct and operate. However there were several downsides to the weapon.

It was completely immobile and vulnerable to attack if discovered. To fire the weapon required a force sensitive operator. The weapon itself was complicated to construct and required many Sith rituals along with a special type of kyber crystal to function. When he found out about the crystal Sidious decided to do more research.

The crystal needed to be created using a lengthy and complicated process. It was also extremely dangerous if damaged or mishandled. However the holocron claimed that Darth Lunic had already created a crystal.

"Where is the crystal?", Sidious asked the holocron

'The crystal was stolen from me by a rival Lady of the Sith. The last I tracked the crystal to was the planet Malachor in the Malachor system. My rival was attempting to create her own superweapon on the planet and use it to rule the galaxy. Unfortunately I cannot tell you more. I sealed this holocron away before I left to retrieve my crystal."

"Very well", said Sidious as he deactivated the holocron. He put the holocron to the side and pulled up information on Malachor. The Malachor system was no stranger to superweapons. Malachor V was the site of the Mass Shadow Generator used by Darth Revan. Malachor I was the location of a superweapon that was destroyed by Darth Vader during his fight with his former apprentice Ahsoka Tano. It was this weapon that Sidious suspected to be the superweapon powered by the crystal, and the place where Sidious believed the crystal was still. All knowledge of the crystal would have been destroyed when the weapon originally fired, killing everyone around it.

Sidious ordered that his shuttle be prepared for departure immediately. He was going to Malachor to find the crystal.


	12. Chapter 10: Preparing the Invasion

**Chapter 10: Preparing for the Invasion**

Darth Imperius stood on a landing platform outside of the Grand Imperial Palace looking up at a landing shuttle. The shuttle landed and out stepped Khem Val. Khem saw Imperius and began to him.

"Khem my old friend, it is good to see you. Tell me, what is the status of my forces on Nal Hutta?"

"Master, I have pulled out the troops as you commanded. Your forces are now in orbit above us. As for Nal Hutta, it has been secured. I left two theaters of troops and two dreadnoughts to occupy the planet. Most of the planet has pledged their allegiance to the Sith Empire and the few pockets of resistance are being crushed as we speak."

"Very good Khem. When you return to the ship and find Darth Resilius. Tell him to go to the conference room adjacent to my quarters and wait for me there. I will be with him shortly. As of right now I am needed at the Citadel for a meeting with the war council." Imperius got onto a transport while Khem walked into the palace. After a few minutes Imperius arrived at the Citadel, the main headquarters for the Sith military. He walked to the room where the council was going to meet. The council consisted of Emperor Finalus, Darth Concorus, and many high ranking military officers, all of whom were waiting for his arrival. Once Imperius took a seat at the conference table Emperor Finalus stood up.

"As all members of the council are in attendance we may begin our meeting. As you all know, we have gathered here to plan the invasion of Ballmorra. Due to the high value of the planet and the need for the invasion to happen quickly I have placed several of you in direct command over the invading forces. As I said, the invasion has to been done quickly in order to prevent a repeat of the Kuat disaster." As he talked a large holographic image of the planet appeared in the center of the conference table. "Now, Grand Admiral Killdrone will go over space assault around the planet." Grand admiral Killdrone typed something on his computer terminal before standing up. The holo image zoomed in on a large space station orbiting the planet.

"According to our most recent surveillance the enemy has five of these space stations orbiting the planet. They all appear to be identical in design. Each station is orbiting the planet in a formation that prevents any sort of stealth landing. Because of this a direct assault is required. Admiral Elrin and I will lead this attack. Once a opening is made our ground invasion can begin." He sat back down and Emperor Finalus stood up.

"I am putting the space forces of those in charge of ground invasion under the temporary control of Admiral Killdrone and Admiral Elrin. Now Darth Concorus will go over the ground invasion."

"There are several key targets throughout the planet", said Concorus. "These targets include major cities, factory districts, and military bases. From what our intelligence suggests the entire planet is extremely fortified. Because of this you are authorized to use any force necessary to capture your objectives, as long as you do not render them unusable. We must also avoid harming civilians at all costs. We need them on our side." Concorus continued to name off the objectives and assign the commanders in charge of each one. Then the meeting adjourned and Imperius left to meet with Resilius.

About an hour later Imperius had returned to his ship. Darth Resilius and Khem were waiting for him. He told both of them the plan. Imperius had been placed in charge of the capturing of Sobrik. He would take a team to sneak into the city and lower the shield defences.

Imperius had been to Sobrik thousands of years before during the Great Galactic War, but the once small city had grown into a sprawling metropolis. The original city had been turned into a military stronghold and a command center for the Galactic Empire's forces. Along with the planet's capital Bin Prime, Sobrik was one of the top objectives in the invasion. It was estimated that the outer city would be captured easily, but the inner stronghold would be a difficult challenge to take. Due to the immense fortifications the battle inner city would have be a siege. Imperius decided that Khem would lead his forces in the main siege. Once the details had been hammered out they left to go prepare their forces.

* * *

 **(Malachor I)**

Sidious walked out of his shuttle, which had landed at the edge of a massive crater. Sidious looked out at the valley below. It was filled with rubble, ruins, and the petrified bodies of ancient jedi and sith fighting. In the center lay Sidious's goal, the crumbling ruins of a ancient temple, inside of which Sidious hoped to find the crystal he seeked. Ordering his guards to stay behind he began his journey to the temple.


	13. Chapter 11: The Malachor Temple

**Chapter 11: The Malachor Temple**

Sidious walked through the rubble towards the temple ruins. As he walked closer he passed the many petrified remains of fallen Jedi and Sith from the Great Scourge of Malachor. The main temple had imploded on itself due to a battle that had taken place several years prior between Darth Vader, Darth Maul, and the Rebel Alliance. However a side passageway leading downward had survived. Sidious decided that the tunnel was his best chance at finding the crystal.

The passageway led to a large tube like cavern with a thick stone pillar in the center. There were many steps lining the walls that lead to the dark abyss below. Sidious could sense the crystal deep in the cavern. He began to walk down the steps into the darkness below. After a hour of walking Sidious finally reached the bottom. It was pitch black except for the glow of Sidious's lightsaber and the small speck of light that was the opening of the hole above him. As Sidious explored the cavern he came across a skeleton with the same clothing and armor as the holocron's gatekeeper. Sidious realised that he had found what was left of Darth Lunic. It seemed that Lunic had fallen or been pushed into the hole and had been killed by the fall.

Despite thoroughly searching the walls of the cavern Sidious found nothing. He decided to consult the holocron and see if it knew anything about the cavern.

"Darth Sidious, I see you have returned. What knowledge do you seek?" asked the gatekeeper.

"I have traveled to the temple where the stolen crystal was taken. I sense the crystal nearby but I cannot find it. Tell me, did superweapon that Darth Lunic traveled use the same design as the original plans?"

"Yes. The lady of the Sith attempted to recreate my original design. However her design was flawed. Any activation of the weapon could have lead to the destruction of the crystal." This worried Sidious. He knew that the temple had been activated.

"Show me the plans." Sidious commanded. The holocron projected a model of the temple. What studying the cavern he was in Sidious noticed that there was supposed to be a secret button in one of the bricks on the wall opposite to him. He walked over to where the button was and pushed. A secret panel opened and revealed a triangular indent behind it. Sidious put the holocron into the indent. The room began to glow as thin red lines flew across the circular walls, tracing and lighting up carving that Sidious had not noticed before. Then the lines flew across the floor and converged at the pillar in the center. The noise of stone grinding against stone was heard as the large pillar split and half and part of it began to sink into the ground.

Suddenly Sidious sensed something. A large piece of debris from the temple that had been leaning against the pillar had been dislodged when the pillar moved. Sidious quickly used the force to stop the falling boulder from crushing him and threw it to the side.

Sidious watched as the pillar sunk completely revealing the hidden crystal inside. Sidious was filled with glee at his discovery. Suddenly his happiness was replaced with rage as he discovered that the crystal was cracked in half through the middle. Seething with anger that he could not create the weapon he turned to leave when he felt another presence. He slowly turned around, his piercing yellow eyes scanning the dark room but no one else was there. He decided to dismiss the feeling as his guards approaching above him when he heard a faint whispering. Then a ghostly figure materialised in front of him.

"Who wakes me from my sleep?" The figure asked. The spirit fully materialised to reveal that it was Darth Lunic.

"I am Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith. I was guided by your holocron to the crystal."

"The holocron deemed you worthy of the knowledge? I created it to only allow the strongest of the Sith to see it's secrets. I have devoted myself to serving the strongest of the Sith. If it deemed you worthy then I will serve you."

Sidious thought for a moment. Perhaps Darth Lunic could help him to create another crystal.

"Darth Lunic, your crystal was destroyed. I require another. Tell me how to create one." Darth Lunic glided over to the broken crystal and studied it.

"I alone know the ritual to create the crystal. Unfortunately to perform it I require a physical body. If you can find me a body I will help you."

"Very well" said Sidious. He took several of Darth Lunic's bones before leaving the cavern. He returned to the shuttle and ordered that he be taken to Kamino at once.

Several hours later Sidious landed on Kamino. He was met on the landing platform by the Imperial governor of Kamino.

"My lord, this is an unexpected honor. What causes you to grace us with your presence?"

"Take me to the head cloner at once" Sidious commanded. The head cloner was a Kaminoan cloner who had supported the Empire when they took control of the planet. For his loyalty he was awarded his position. Sidious told the head cloner to make an unaltered clone using the DNA in the bones he had taken. Then he went with the governor to discuss the progress of the new clone army.

"My lord, the creation of your new army is progressing on schedule. The first Fett clones will be ready in a year's time and the flash trained clones will be ready in two months." The commander was hoping that the emperor would be pleased by the news. Unfortunately he was not.

"We do not have two months commander" said Sidious angrily.

"My lord, the cloning process is being done at maximum speed. There is no way for us to finish it faster without creating defective and sub-par troops." Palpatine flashed with anger and for a moment the commander thought he was going to die. Then Palpatine quickly calmed down.

"You are lucky commander; I have thought of a solution. Continue the cloning and contact me when the first batch is ready." Sidious left for his shuttle. He contacted his Grand Vizier Mas Amedda on Coruscant. "Tell me, are General Mohc and the _Arc Hammer_ still in orbit above Coruscant?"

"Yes my lord" replied Amedda.

"Contact him immediately and tell him to expect my arrival. Summon Lord Vader as well. I have business of the utmost importance to speak to them about."

"As you wish" replied Amedda.

The next day Sidious arrived on the Arc Hammer. He spoke to both Mohc and Vader.

"We are in desperate need of more troops. General Mohc, you are in charge of the Dark trooper program. Tell me, how fast can dark troopers be produced?"

"My lord, the Arc Hammer can produce several hundred per day."

"If you had a full planetary based factory could you create more?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good. There are rumors that the Zann Consortium have taken over a old Separatist droid factory on Hypori. Send scouts to confer these rumors. If they are true Lord Vader will assist you in taking the planet. Refit the factory to produce dark troopers as soon as you can. You are dismissed."

Vader and Mohc bowed and left, leaving Sidious to ponder the recent events.

* * *

Author's Note: I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will jump to about three weeks after this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Author's Question

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Author's Question/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Do you guys want me to write a chapter about the Imperial battle of Hypori or do you want me to write that as a separate short story? The reason I am asking is because it would not be involving the Sith Empire just the Galactic Empire. Please put your replies in the review section or message me. I will delete this note when I have written the chapter. Once again thank you and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story./p 


	15. Chapter 12: The Invasion Begins

There was a tense atmosphere among the Imperials stationed on Balmorra. Reports of a massive Sith fleet gathering on a nearby system had been leaked and despite the heavy planetary defences many on and above the planet were nervous. Three rotations after the Sith fleet had been spotted they struck. The invasion of Bamorra had begun.

* * *

Darth Concorus stood on the bridge of the _Empire's Shield_ , the main carrier in the Sith fleet. He had just received the confirmation from Admiral Killdrone to begin the ground assault on the planet. Now the first wave of ground troops were loading onto landing craft. Once Concorus got confirmation that all first wave transports were ready of takeoff he ordered bombers to clear out hundreds of locations on the planet to be used as landing sites.

* * *

Emperor Finalus and Darth Imperius sat in the cockpit of an advanced stealth ship. They had taken their strike team and landed on the planet two days before the invasion to scout out Sobrik's defences and to find a possible way into the walled city. Their team had about twenty men and consisted of the best soldiers, spies, assassins, and Sith in the Empire. They were waiting for two of their men to return from a scouting mission. They had guessed by the flashes of light in the sky caused by battle that the invasion had begun. Now they were waiting for any sign that the ground troops were beginning to land.

About a hour later their men returned. They reported that a large number of Sith landing craft had touched down several miles from the city. It would take about half a day for the first troops to reach the city. That meant that it was time for the steal team to begin their mission.

The team had discovered what looked to be an old exhaust tunnel. Judging by the lack of exhaust coming from the tunnel the team guessed that whatever it connected to was most likely not in use. Once they were inside the city they would have to find a way to disable the thousands of automated defences around the city, open the main city gate, and disable the forcefield protecting the city. Then they would rendezvous with the main attacking force and push into the Imperial complex in the center of the city.

The team traveled for several hours before finally reaching the end of the tunnel. The hatch that opened up into the tunnel had been sealed so the team had to risk cutting through. They opened it to find themselves in a abandoned droid factory. The factory was very large and run down. Most of its machinery and terminals were disabled but the factory still had power and some working lighting. Several of the factory's security droids were shut down but in operational condition. Because the mission would take several days and the team could not risk traveling back and forth to their ship they decided to use it as their headquarters.

As the team began to set up they heard the faint noise of battle coming from the outer city. The team reprogrammed and activated the security droids, set up a holotable with a map of the city, and even got one of the factory terminals to work. They also found a old probe droid which Imperius reprogrammed to send a message to Resilius informing him that they had begun their mission. By the time they were finished it was almost night so the team decided to wait until the morning before continuing their mission.

* * *

Darth Resilius stood over a command table looking at a hologram of the ongoing battle. The enemy troops had been expecting a attack so the city was well fortified with ray shields, turrets, and many personnel. Although the area outside the main city was taken easily, the main city was surrounded by a thick concrete and durasteel wall. The Imperial complex in the center of the city was also surrounded by a natural rock wall with only one way in. The anti-air turrets and the force field made landing troops directly inside the city impossible. In order to get in the Sith forces would have to break through the wall or enter through one of the heavily defended gates around the wall. If the strike team failed and did not disable the defences the siege would take months.

Resilius decided to set up artillery emplacements all around the city and barrage it with proton shells, the only thing that could get through the ray shield. As he was studying the map an officer walked up to him.

"Sir we found a probe droid carrying a message from the team inside. We decrypted the code and have the report here." Resilius read the message. The team had set up a base of operations in a abandoned droid factory on the edge of the city walls. After reading the message Resilius ordered the artillery not to fire on the area around the factory. He also ordered the officer to have to droid return to the factory with some updated data of the city and a update on the attack.

* * *

(Meanwhile over Hypori)

The _Arc Hammer_ came out of hyperspace, closely followed by _the Executor_ and the rest of _Death Squadron_. The ships began dispatching probe droids onto the planet below, searching for the factory that could change the course of the war.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry for the long wait. I would also like to say that soon I will be making another story. The new story will be set in the Fallout Universe and is non Star Wars related. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading the next one.


	16. Chapter 13: The Battle of Hypori Part 1

Chapter 13: The Battle of Hypori Part 1

Vader waited in his meditation chamber. It has been four hours since a fleet of probe droids had been released onto the planet to search for the hidden Consortium factory. Vader sensed someone approaching. He lowered his helmet and turned to see Admiral Piett.

"My lord, we have an update on the search for the Consortium base. General Mohc wishes to discuss this with you further. He is awaiting your transmission."

Vader turned to the screen. It activated and General Mohc appeared on the screen.

"What is it general?"

"My lord, our probe droids have returned. I have a full report waiting for you in the command center." Vader immediately ended the transmission and went to the command center. In the command center he was met by General Mohc.

"My lord, we have done a full search of the planet and discovered nothing. All our probes have returned accept IT-102K."

"What was IT's last transmission?"

"It was searching the area around the wreck of the Acclamator-class assault ship that crashed during the Clone War. We believe that the droid had been shot down."

"Show me the recording."

A hologram appeared in front of them. The recording was from the probe's point of view. Most of it was uneventful so Mohc skipped to the end. In the last ten seconds of the recording the probe suddenly took damage. It fell to the ground and before it lost power it saw what looked to be some model of droidika. Vader turned to Mohc. The factory where the consortium is based must be nearby. Begin landing troops and investigate the area. Use the ruins of our research base as a staging ground."

After about an hour the Empire discovered the consortium base. The consortium had build their base inside the crashed Republic star destroyer and had carved a entrance to the underground factory inside. The factory's main entrance was heavily guarded and the scouts that had discovered the base barely had anytime to report the location before they were killed. The Empire immediately began their assault.

* * *

Vader's shuttle dropped him on the outskirts of the battle. Vader was met by a squadron of death troopers that had been put under his command. All around them was chaos as stormtroopers, death troopers, and dark troopers fought consortium droidekas and mercenaries. The Imperial front line had been pushed to a halt by the combined forces of Canderous-class assault tanks and Nightsister rancors.

Vader and his squad marched toward the front, ignoring the chaos around them. However Vader's focus on his goal was interrupted by a AT-AT that had been next to him exploding. The AT-AT's destroyers were three tanks. With the AT-AT destroyed the tanks noticed Vader and moved to block his path. Vader ordered for his troops to take cover as a barrage of concussion missiles flew at them. Acting quickly, Vader lifted part of the destroyed AT-AT as a barrier. With the resulting explosion the pilots assumed that they had killed Vader and turned to focus of the rest of the Imperial forces. Suddenly Vader lept out of the smoke straight at one of the tanks. In a blur of crimson red the tank and it's crew had been cut into shreds. The other tanks attempted to turn but Vader was too fast. One of the tanks were lifted into the air and began to implode as Vader crushed it. Then Vader threw the wreckage at the last tank, which was flattened.

With the tanks dealt with Vader and the death troopers continued towards the consortium base. They finally make it to the wrecked starcruiser. After fighting their way through the main entrance they came across a terminal. One of the death troopers sliced in and pulled up a map of the base.

"My lord, the main entrance and the unloading bay of the factory is located several miles from here. However there is a maintenance entrance that has been carved into the bow of this ship."

"Good. Lead the way to the entrance. The rest of you, cover fire."

The group marched toward the bow, destroying any resistance the encountered. Finally they made it to the entrance. Vader activated his lightsaber and cut open the door. Before they entered he had a message sent to land troops at the factory entrance.

They found themselves standing on a service elevator overlooking the cavernous factory. The factory was very similar many of the old droid factories on Geonosis, except this factory was more like a very long tunnel rather that a deep pit. The factory stretched for several miles underground. Looking down, Vader could see many mercenaries, slaves, and droids working below. A cargo tram system ran through the length of the factory. If Vader and his squad followed the rails it would lead them directly to the main command center. Once inside they could take control of the factory and let the rest of the Imperial forces in.

Vader motioned for the death troopers to follow him. They moved down the catwalk to a lift that brought them down to ground level. As soon as the gates opened they were spotted. The guards opened fire but were quickly cut down. As the group moved towards the tram eight droidikas rolled to a halt in front of them and opened fire, blocking their path. Vader's lightsaber turned into a red blur as he blocked volley after volley of blaster fire. The droidikas were protected by their shields so the blaster bolts did nothing to them.

Vader took cover with his troops behind a stack of metal crates. After taking a second to catch his breath Vader stepped away from the crates. Directly above the droidikas were large metal buckets moving molten metal from the foundry to the molds. Vader reached out with the force and triggered the release on the chains holding the buckets. The bucket detached and began to fall, dropping molten metal down on the droids. Vader erected a force barrier around him and his troops. The molten metal fell on the droidikas, crushing them with its weight and melting them with its heat.

Vader released the force barrier. The droidikas were destroyed but now a pool of molten metal blocked their path. Vader stepped back and motioned to one of the death troopers. The trooper unclipped a carbonite grenade and threw it into the molten puddle. The grenade exploded and instantly the molten metal solidified.

"Quickly, we must move before more reinforcements arrive."

The group made their way to the transport rails. One of the death troopers hacked into the control terminal on the transport.

"Cut their access to the remote control of the transport" Vader ordered. The death troopers finished slicing the terminal and activated the transport. The transport moved slowly, but the death trooper bypassed the programed speed limit. With a sudden burst of speed the transport flew forward down the rails toward the control center.

As they were traveling through the factory Vader sensed something. He turned to see a mercenary fire a rocket which hit the back of the cargo transport. The transport lost power and slowly came to a halt. Vader grabbed the mercenary with the force and pulled her into his lightsaber blade. Then he turned to the death trooper with the factory map.

"Trooper, how far are we from the command center?"

"We are halfway through the factory sir."

"We must continue on foot. Follow me."

Vader dragged a crane arm to the transport, forming a bridge to a nearby catwalk. The group got off the transport and began to make their way toward the command center.

* * *

Author's Note: I am once again sorry for the amount of time it takes for new chapters to be released. I do not have a scheduled time to write so I write when I can. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. If anyone has any ideas how to continue the story or questions please post them in the reviews and I will do my best to answer them. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 14: Breaking the Defenses Part 1

**Chapter 14: Breaking the** **Defenses**

 **Part 1**

A squadron of stormtroopers marched through the streets of Sobrik. The city had been under siege for three days and tensions were high. Martial law had been declared and a strict curfew was in effect. The patrol marched down the dark streets, not noticing the two figures hidden in the shadows of a nearby alleyway. Once the patrol had passed the two men in the alley quickly darted across the street and into another alley.

Imperius crouched behind a garbage bin and caught his breath. He had been on the move since the morning. The team slicer, a Chiss cyborg named Thros, was with him. Their job was to sneak into one of the ten control station that ran Sobrik's defenses and insert a data spike into the control terminal. The data spike would give the team remote access to the control center. Once they had planted data spikes in each of the ten control stations that were spread around the outer city they would have control over the automated defenses. They would then be able to turn the city against the Empire and let the rest of the Sith forces in. The mission was a difficult one. If any member of the team was captured or even identified the siege and possibly the entire planetary invasion would fail.

Imperius and Thros moved to the other end of the alleyway. Directly across the street was the Imperial warehouse that they suspected the control station was hidden in. The facility was heavily guarded. A stormtrooper patrol, several security cameras, auto turrets, and a electrified fence stood in their way. Imperius turned to Thros.

"Can you handle this?"

Thros nodded and activated a small sabotage droid attached to his equipment backpack. He also took the droid's remote control drive and plugged it into a drive port that was cybernetically attached to his arm.

Thros linked his brain with the droid, allowing him to control it with his mind. Thros flew the droid to a nearby power regulator. He cut open the panel to expose the wiring. Thros expertly rerouted the regulator so that all the power would flow into the base's power regulator and overload it. Thros recalled the droid and then a few seconds later both regulators shorted out in a small explosion of sparks. The power inside the bawe and in the surrounding area flickered off, leaving the area in darkness.

The stormtroopers ran towards the regulator. Imperius and Thros took their opportunity. Imperius levitated Thros over the fence then jumped in after him. Thros hit the ground and rolled to a crouched position. Imperius landed next to him. They both slipped into the base through a back door just as the backup power came online.

The door opened up to the back of the warehouse. Across from them was a raised security room. Inside were two bored security guards. The warehouse was filled with large shipping containers. Three sentry droids patrolled the area and there were several turrets and cameras spread around the warehouse.

Imperius noticed that Thros was about to activate his sabotage droid. He quietly got Thros's attention.

"Let me handle this" he whispered.

He looked up at the guard station and concentrated. He made one of the guards pass out. Before the other guard even realised that his partner had fallen asleep Imperius used force dominate to take control of this mind.

There was a control system in front of the guard. Imperius deactivated the sentries and turrets. He also paused the security cameras recording. Once the security was disabled Imperius released control over the guard's mind and knocked him out.

"We are clear" Imperius told Thros. They cautiously moved across the warehouse and climbed up to the security room.

Thros hacked into the control terminal and began to search for the entrance to the defense control station. In the other Imperial facilities the stations had been hidden. After a couple of minutes Thros found the entrance.

"Here it is, container A-27. The entrance must be hidden inside."

Thros and Imperius opened the shipping container and found it empty. They searched the walls of the container for any sign of a door. After feeling around the back wall Imperius found a button. He pushed it and the back of the container slid open revealing the door.

There was a code cylinder scanner next to the door. Imperius told Thros to grab a code cylinder off one of the knocked out guards. Thros grabbed the cylinder and attempted to use it to unlock the door. A light on the scanner flashed red.

"ACCESS DENIED. INSUFFICIENT SECURITY CLEARANCE."

"Can you bypass the lock?" Imperius asked Thros.

Thros nodded and connected the code cylinder to his cybernetics. He began to reprogram it with his internal computer. Once he had finished he plugged it back into the scanner. The scanner flashed red again, but then began to flash rapidly.

"ACCESS DENI… ERROR, ERROR… UNKNOWN SOFTWARE DETECTED… ATTEMPTING TO QUARANTINE VIRUS… QUARANTINE BREACHED… ATTEMPTING TO ALERT STATION 8 SECURITY… ERROR… STATION 8 SECURITY SYSTEMS COMPROMISED… ATTEMPTING TO ALERT SOBRIK IMPERIAL COMMAND… ERROR… CONNECTION BLOCKED… ERROR… SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN…"

The scanner shut down for a moment before flickering on .

"AUTHORIZATION LEVEL CONFIRMED. ACCESS GRANTED. UNLOCKING SECURITY DOOR."

The door opened, revealing a corridor. Imperius looked at Thros.

"Did you just create a virus that could bypass the entire Imperial Security system? Impressive."

"Thank you sir. We must hurry. There is only five minutes until the virus destroys itself and the security system returns to normal."

They ran down the corridor into the defense control station. A single operator was sitting at the controls. She turned around, surprised.

"You are not supposed to be in here! How did you… your not Imperial!" She attempted to his a panic button on the console but was thrown against the wall as Imperius shot a burst of force lightning.

"Thros insert the data spike. I will deal with our witness."

The operator recovered from the stun to see Imperius standing over her. He waved his hand in front of the operator.

"We were never here."

"You were never here" the operator replied in a dazed voice.

"You will forget this conversation."

"I will forget this conversation."

"Everything was normal during your shift."

"Everything was normal during my shift."

The operator got up and sat at the control desk as if nothing had happened. Thros finished inserting the data spike and nodded to Imperius.

"Let us remove any evidence of our visit and get back to base camp. We need to see if Emperor Finalus and HK-251 were successful in infiltrating station 9" said Imperius.

Quietly they ran out of the facility and disappeared into the Balmorran night.


	18. Chapter 15: The Battle of Hypori Part 2

**Chapter 15: The Battle of Hypori Part 2**

After about an hour of walking through the factory, Vader and his troops were almost at the command center. The consortium was now throwing everything they had at them, and it seemed that every mercenary, nightsister, and droid was fighting them. A few meters ahead of them was lift to the control room and behind them was a trail of corpses. After cutting through the last of the enemy the group to entered the lift and went up to the control room. The doors opened and the troopers stormed into the control room ready to fight, but it was empty.

In the middle of the room was a large hologram table showing a holographic map of the entire factory and the surrounding area. As Vader approached the table the map disappeared and was replaced with a hologram of Tyber Zann.

"Did you really think that I would be foolish enough to stay and fight you Vader?," Zann said. "I left the planet long before your ships even arrived."

"That is of no matter," Vader replied. "The Empire has slaughtered your forces and is in control of your factory. You escape is irrelevant."

Zann simply grinned. "The factory is unimportant. I have enough droidekas in reserve to defend against any invasion, whether it is from you, the Sith, the Hutts, or the rebels. And once you are all weak enough from fighting each other I can begin my plans. Too bad you won't be alive long enough to see it."

As soon as he finished talking the hologram cut out and was replaced by a countdown timer. One of the dark troopers shouted to Vader.

"My lord, they have initiated the self-destruct sequence!"

As he spoke a hatch opened in the ceiling and two droids dropped down.

"Deactivate the self-destruct," Vader ordered. "I will deal with this nuisance."

The droids were a design that Vader had not seen before. They were about eight feet tall and looked remarkably similar to the old Separatist General Grievous. Their bodies were covered with thick metal armor made of a cortosis-durasteel alloy, with four arms, a skull-shaped head, and a shield generator. Two of their hands held razor sharp double-bladed swords made of phrik, while the other two arms had mounted quadruple laser blasters. The droids said something to each other in their garbled language, then charged at Vader. With lightning fast speed they made it across the room, ready to attack. Two of the remaining death troopers tried to defend Vader but were almost instantly cut down by the droids.

Activating his lightsaber, Vader moved into a defensive stance. Both droids attacked simultaneously, lunging at Vader with their swords spinning like saw blades and their blasters firing volley after volley of laser fire. For a time Vader was able to deflect the attacks but even he had a limit. He could feel his strength beginning to fail him, and it would only be a matter of time before his defenses failed. One of the droids finally managed to hit Vader, slicing him across the chest and destroying his life support control panel. Vader was momentarily stunned, giving the droids an opportunity to attack him again. One of the droids kicked him in the chest, pushing him backward. The other stabbed at his head, slicing off a portion of his mask along with cutting him directly in the right eye.

The pain Vader felt was quickly replaced with the anger of losing his eye. Letting out a blood-curdling scream of rage, his being was suddenly filled with energy as the dark side flowed through him. Using all of his anger Vader shot torrents of force lightning at the droids. The electricity flowed out of the stumps that were once his arms and through his mechanical hands, spreading through the suit, damaging and destroying the multiple systems that kept Vader alive. Although his suit was melting around him, Vader did not care. All that mattered at that moment was revenge.

The droids twitched and shook as they were fried by the lightning. Soon they were reduced to piles of slag and twisted metal. As soon as he stopped Vader fell to the ground. Feeling his life leaving him, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the last surviving death trooper running towards him.


End file.
